


Daredevil

by mific



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, New York City, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Daredevil, against a burning city skyline.





	Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drawesome prompt: "Heat".  
> Pencil drawing, colored in photoshop, with a digitally painted background.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/03d1/o264c30cfrzfge8zg.jpg)

 

 click for full size


End file.
